Lunar mystief
by Rinnykins
Summary: um....summary....hm....ok, not only does Zatch and Kyo have a run in with this duo, but so does Hyde and Ito....does Suzie get Jelous? Idk...so read! Plz....
1. Default Chapter

I was watching Zatch Bell and I saw Ito and Hyde...they are so awesome...n.n but anyways...I thought...hey, what if I made my own flirtatious character? Hm?

­­­

"So, what's the plan." the mamoto sighed, looking at her master with her deep amythest eyes.

"Hm, you just wait my little friend." she grinned as they peered down from the tree. "Watch this."

"Your such a joke Ito, you need to be more serious! We need to learn that second spell," Hyde nagged at Ito.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'll get right on that" Ito said sarcastically, taking a bite out of his burger.

A girl jumped down infront of them, Ito dropped his burger and his mouth dropped. "Hey, nice mamoto you've got there, he's a cutie" the girl smirked, lifting Ito's chin. "Your cute too...bonus..."

Ito blushed and glanced at Hyde, who was pouting at the girl's comment. "Who are you?" Ito said.

The raven haired girl smiled. "No, the question is...who are you and where have you been all my life hott stuff" she winked and pulled out a silver book. "Lunarose!" a white light came out of the tree and surrounded Hyde and Ito, lifting them into the air. "Luna, come and meet these too..." Luna, her mamoto jumped down. She had silver hair and deep purple eyes, wering all black and a cresent shaped gem on her forehead. "Yes Miss Katsuko" the mamoto girl said, she looked at Hyde and waved. "Hi Hyde, remember me?"

Hyde rubbed his forehead, and sighed. "Yeah, I was trying to forget.

Ito looked at Hyde. "You know her?" Hyde glared at Ito, "Unfortunatily, yes Ito."

Katsuko rubbed her chin and glanced at Ito. "So your name is Ito, your so cute, but, we gotta run, later boys!" Luna held Katsuko's hand. "Ready Luna?" Luna nodded. "Lunos!" she said and a silver light surrounded them both, and dissapeared.

Ito and Hyde dropped to the ground. "What was that! You know her?" Ito yelled at Hyde.

"Yes, she's a real pain too." Hyde said annoyed. "She's got a hott owner though, her mamoto called her Katsuko..." Ito said dreamily. "Your hopeless" Hyde said rubbing his forehead.

"Zatch! Don't put that in your mouth!" Kyo yelled at Zatch, trying to pull him off the pole.

"But I smell yellow fish burgers!" Zatch whinned. Zatch let go of the pole, finally and Kyo wiped his forehead. It was a hot day and Zatch and Kyo were on their way to the pool.

"Come on Zatch, we are almost to the pool! See it's right there!" Kyo pointed.

"Oh boy Kyo! This is going to be fun!" Zatch said happily. He was so happy, he wasn't watching were he was going and ran into a small girl with silver hair, otherwise a mamoto, but they didn't know that. "Oh, I'm sorry miss. Are you alright?" Zatch said.

The little girl turned. She had a cresent shaped Shakra on her forehead. "Yes, I'm alright." she looked up at the one she was holding hands with. "Miss Katsuko, are we almost to the pool?" The pretty girl smiled down at the girl mamoto. "Yes Luna, see it's right there."

She turned and bent down to Zatch's level. "You better be careful little one or you might get hurt." She luaghed and pat him on the head.

Kyo ran up to them and rubbed his forehead. "Sorry about him, he doesn't watch were he is walking."

Katsuko smiled and walked up to Kyo, smiling. "That's alright, are you on your way to the pool too? Let's go together, it will be fun! Plus, I'm glad your little friend ran into Luna, I got to meet you." She said slyly.

Kyo blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Sure, that's sounds like fun!"

Katsuko clung on to his arm and looked up at him. "I'm Katsuko, are you are?"

Kyo blushed and looked at the ground. "I'm Kyo and this is my friend Zatch."

"That's my friend Luna" she pointed to the little mamoto girl.

They entered the pool area and found a spot to place thier things. Zatch and Luna ran off to swim in the kiddie pool and Kyo and Katsuko went into the bigger one.

"Kyo! What are you doing here! What a surprise!" a familar voice called. It was Suzie, who else. Kyo sighed. "Hello Suzie, this is Katsuko, Katsuko, this is Suzie." Kyo said plainly.

Suzie examined Katsuko. _Long black hair, deep brown eyes...perfect body...grr...she's trying to steal Kyo from me! My sweet Kyo! _"So what are you to doing anyway?" Suzie said jelously.

Katsuko blinked and clung on to Kyo with her wet body. "What's it look like doll?" She said, grinning.

Kyo blushed and laughed nervously. Suzie forced a smiled. "Well! I'll see you at school! Bye Kyo!" she waved and ran off.

...um...i have a writer's block! sorry for the short chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

OK! I'm over my writer's block! Sorry for all my short chapters! I'm writing other stories as well and ….. I have little time on my hands so terribly sorry! Thanks for the wonderful Reviews! By request, but I was going to anyway; Ito and Hyde shall be appearing in this chapter. What's the story behind Hyde and Luna? Will Ito and Katsuko get together? Will Kyo fall for Katsuko or will Suzie snatch him back? I don't know so Read and Review!

Katsuko looked blankly at Kyo for a moment and chuckled to herself. "What was THAT all about?" She glanced towards the sky and felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Katsuko," she heard Luna's voice and turned around to face her mamoto. "Yes Luna? What is it?" The mamoto frowned and rubbed her eye. "I'm tired Katsu, I want to go now." Katsuko smiled and turned to Kyo. She hugged him and then jumped out of the pool.

"Well, it looks like it is time to go!" Katsuko smiled. Kyo nodded and Zatch clung to Katsuko's leg. "Ah, don't leave we're having so much fun!" Katsuko looked down at her leg as Kyo pulled Zatch off of her.

"Zatch they have to go!" Zatch sighed and struggled to get loose. "But I don't want them to leave!" Zatch whimpered.

Katsuko and Luna grabbed their things. "Well, we'll just be going…." They tried to sneak off but Kyo stopped them. "Hang on, we'll walk you out."

Luna looked up at Katsuko and tugged at her arm. "I have to go to the bathroom Katsu" the mamoto lied. Katsu caught on and she smiled at Kyo. "She had to go to the bathroom…so….bye. I have to take her." They ran off to the bathroom.

They shut the bathroom door and sighed. "Ready Luna?" Luna nodded and took her hand. She opened the book. "Lunos!" she read from the book. It glowed and with that, a silver light surrounded them, making them disappear.

"Hmm, yellow fish tail burgers, my favorite!" Ito said, taking a bite out of his burger, he always is eating those. Hyde shook his head, he couldn't believe Ito sometimes. The mamoto looked at his foolish master. _The fool is stuffing his face when we have more spells to learn. What's with him and this billboard anyway, the least we could do is find somewhere to stay…_ Hyde thought as he rubbed his forehead.

A flash of silver light appeared next to Ito. Ito dropped his burger and scooted quickly over to Hyde, using Hyde as a shield. "You coward!" Hyde yelled at Ito. How dare he use him as a shield? The light vanished and two figures appeared a small one and a bigger one. It was none other than Katsuko and Luna. Ito brightened up when he saw Katsuko...he moved Hyde aside and scooted next to Katsuko. "Well, well, we keep running into each other. Maybe it's destiny." Ito said smoothly…or as smooth as he could get anyway. Katsuko looked at Luna, ignoring Ito for a moment. "Luna, how'd we get here, are you tired?" Luna shook her head. "I saw Hyde here!" Katsuko smacked her palm against her forehead. "Luna!" she yelled, twitching a bit.

Luna saw Hyde and pounced on him. "HYDE!" she said, trying to hug him. Katsuko rubbed her forehead and glanced to the side, Ito was about an inch from her face. Katsuko jumped back surprised. "Oh, I didn't see you there. Hello again." Katsuko rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously. Ito blinked a moment, looking at Hyde being smuggled by Luna, and laughed. "Yeah, looks like your mamoto's got the hots for Hyde."

Katsuko laughed and sniffed the air. "Do I smell Yellow tail burgers?" she clasped her hands together and gave Ito puppy eyes. He nodded and tossed her one while opening one for himself. She opened hers and grabbed Ito, kissing his cheek. "Thank you! I haven't had one of these for a while!" She said, then taking a bite. Ito blushed, dazed for a moment and his mouth dropped. "Seriously? I live for these burgers!" Katsuko nodded, taking another bite.

While Ito and Katsuko were busy eating burgers and flirting, poor Hyde was being smothered. "Get off of me you imbecile! Yuck! I said get off!" Hyde yelled as he tried to peel Luna off of him. "But Hyde…." Luna said sadly. "No buts! I don't like you! I want to be king and that's it!" Hyde frowned, crossing his arms. "Hyde, you know I have no desire to be Mamoto King. I want to be your Queen! I love you Hyde!" Luna hugged him. Hyde was surprised by her comment. No one had ever LOVED him before…and what's this about not wanting to be king? "What do you mean?" Hyde said annoyed. "About not wanting to be king?" Luna looked up at him and smiled. "I want to be your Queen, and you be my King!" she said, hugging him even more. Hyde peeled her off, blushing a bit. "Get off!" Hyde yelled at Luna. He saw a rock laying on the floor and picked it up, throwing it at Ito's head. "We need to learn more spells and stop fooling around!" Hyde said crossly.

"I wonder where she went, huh." Kyo said to himself. He lay on his bed and looked up at the sealing. _Suzie didn't look to happy today. I wonder what was up with her. Hm…_he thought as Zatch jumped on his stomach. "Kyo! Thank you for taking me to the pool! I had so much fun with Luna!" Zatch hugged Kyo. _Yeah, I had fun with Katsuko too_ Kyo thought sheepishly. "Well, good night Zatch" Kyo said, rolling on his side, and deeply yawning. "Night Kyo!" Zatch said, climbing into his own bed, and going to sleep.

Well… that's all I got for right now! Ito and Hyde are awesome. Read and Review! Who knows what will happen next?


End file.
